


On Top of the World

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: When George and Ringo get stuck at the top of a Ferris wheel, George is a bit nervous. Luckily, Ringo knows how to help.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	On Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rufusrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufusrant/gifts).



> For the lovely rufusrant who's gonna kick ass at her schoolwork, kill it queen!!

“Stop lookin’ down.”

George jerked his head back inside the Ferris wheel cart. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize to me,” Ringo said. “You’re the one freaking yourself out.”

“Well, they didn’t have to make it so damn high.” The wind blew harder as they approached the top of the wheel, and George clutched the side of the cart.

“You’re gonna hurt your knuckles.” Ringo grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. “Look out there instead.”

George followed his finger to the sunset, sparkling orange on the rippling surface of the water. “It’s almost as beautiful as you are.”

Ringo beamed at him, then leaned closer. His hand cradled George’s face as their lips met, their legs dangling happily beneath them.

A dreadful screech of metal cut through the moment, and their teeth bashed together as George jolted in fright. “The fuck was that?” he gasped, grabbing at Ringo’s shirt.

As Ringo’s eyes drifted downward, he began to frown. “I think we stopped moving.”

A chill ran down George’s spine. “No, we didn’t. We can’t be stopped.” But sure enough, a voice came over the speakers to announce technical difficulties.

“I’m sure they’ll fix it soon,” Ringo said, rubbing George’s hand.

George wasn’t listening. He stared down at his feet hanging in the air, and at the ground far, far below. What if his shoe fell off? Would it survive the impact? What if _he_ slid out from beneath the safety bar, hurtling toward the ground and—

“I’ve got ya.” Ringo pulled him close and rubbed his back. “Look at the sun, remember?”

George tried to. He watched as the sun sunk lower in the sky…just like George would soon sink to his death.

“Hey, you know what?” Ringo said, tapping George’s cheek until his eyes refocused on reality. “I just remembered—I never finished my snack.” He pulled an almost empty bag of popcorn from his pocket. Most of the kernels were crushed, but it was still food. He held out a piece and wiggled it in front of George’s mouth.

It _did_ look yummy. George opened up and Ringo placed the piece of popcorn between his teeth. “Thanks, love,” George said, keeping his thoughts on the delightfully salty and crunchy treat.

Smiling, Ringo popped a piece into his own mouth. Then George grabbed another, scooted back, and tried to toss it into Ringo’s mouth. It flew past Ringo’s head, hit the side of the cart, and dropped into the cart below them.

They both hid their faces and muffled their laughter as the man in the next cart hurled expletives up at them.

It didn’t take long before the popcorn was gone—with most of the rest making it into their mouths—and for the sun to fall below the horizon. George shivered as the ground was swallowed by the darkness.

“Cold?”

George nodded.

“I’d offer you my jacket, but I don’t have one.”

“Give me your shirt.”

“…Then I won’t have a shirt.”

George waggled his eyebrows. “Sounds like a win-win for me.”

Ringo laughed and pulled him close. George happily snuggled into his side.

“Thanks,” George whispered.

“It’s nothing. Gotta keep my darling warm,” Ringo said before kissing George’s forehead.

The thanks had been for much more than that, but George was too cozy in Ringo’s arms to correct him. They cuddled and kissed until the wheel finally shuddered back to life. George was almost disappointed when they were back on the ground.

Then the victim of their popcorn shower caught sight of them, and George and Ringo linked hands as they laughed and sprinted away into the crowd.


End file.
